


Deidara's Birthday 2020

by Yakamidara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dinner, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakamidara/pseuds/Yakamidara
Summary: A one shot for Deidara's birthday. Set in a modern AU where Sasori and Deidara are happily married.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Deidara's Birthday 2020

_Cling-clang. Cling-clang. Cling-clang._

Sasori looked up from where he was typing out an email to the Newton’s cradle on his co-worker’s desk. He had despised the thing ever since it made its appearance after New Year’s Eve. His co-worker had said it was a Christmas present from his wife to help him “de-stress” at work. However, it was nothing else but annoying to Sasori, who had to listen to the clanging from 8am in the morning till 4pm.

Sasori let out a deep sigh and checked the time from his desktop. _15:27… Just half an hour until I can stamp myself out._ He thought, letting his mind drift from the annoying cradle and the email in front of him to his househusband who was waiting at home. _Probably playing games instead of doing any work, I’m guessing._ He chuckled at the thought, before turning his attention back to the work at hand.

::

Deidara kept an eye on the timer above his character while he responded to a message from Hidan. _Only 20 seconds left._ He thought as he quickly typed out some nonsense before putting his phone down. Hidan had arrived on his doorstep earlier the same day, uninvited with a present in hand.

_“You can’t fucking open it,” Hidan said quickly as Deidara was about to unwrap it. Deidara eyed him suspiciously._

_“Why not?” Deidara asked, worried of what his friend could possibly have bought for him._

_“You’ll have to wait until the opportunity strikes,” Hidan said with a sly smile, which just made Deidara even more suspicious. He lightly shook the present in his hand and tried to listen for any sounds. Nothing. “Anyways, I can only stay for a bit, Kakuzu demands me home for lunch as today is one of the few days he actually takes half the day off.”_

Deidara glanced at the present which he had had to toss away when Hidan barged into his house demanding a go on his PS4. He found himself pondering on what Hidan could have possibly bought for him. _By the sly smile to judge…_ He was pulled out of his train of thoughts as a familiar sound came from the television. _Shit_. Quickly, he grabbed the controller and put all his attention back to the screen. The timer had run out and he was back in the game, where the standing was still 14 – 20, and the enemy had already taken down three of their towers while his team hadn’t been able to take down even one. Deidara was letting himself get irritated with his teammates, particularly the one who had chosen a long-range mage last minute while there already were two of them within the team.

“I’ll take you on, you little…” Deidara muttered as he approached the assassin who had just got three kills in a row. He was so immersed in the game, that he didn’t notice the sound of the front door being opened and closed.

“I’m home, Deidara,” a voice called out from down the hallway. Sasori frowned when he got no reply back, but after hearing the familiar cursing from the living room, he sighed and proceeded by taking off his shoes and coat. Upon entering the living room, his husband had still yet to notice him standing behind him, slightly annoyed with the fellow artist.

“Fuck,” Deidara cursed and threw himself back against the soft pillows in defeat. When he finally noticed the mud brown eyes that was staring him down, he yelped in surprise. “God, Danna, you scared me!”

Sasori chuckled, feeling his annoyance fade as he planted a small kiss on his partner’s forehead. Deidara frowned at the sudden act of kindness as Sasori would usually scold him for spending his time on games instead of work.

“Now, how’s the birthday been so far?” Sasori asked as plumped down next to Deidara, who was trying to divide his attention between the game and forming replies to the question he was asked.

“Hmm, well, Hidan dropped by around 11pm with a suspicious present, un,” he replied while exchanging his attention between the tv screen and his husband.

Sasori rose an eyebrow. “A suspicious present?”

“He wouldn’t let me open it, saying something along the lines of ‘open it when the opportunity is right’, un.”

Sasori eyed the present on the coffee table nervously. After all, it was from _Hidan_. “Any idea what it could be?” he asked after picking up the present and lightly shook it.

“No, it doesn’t make any sound either…” Deidara replied, before getting distracted once again as his character respawned at the base. Sasori knew from that moment on it would be impossible to get a conversation out of Deidara, so he put down the suspicious present back down on the coffee table before heading to the kitchen. While doing the task of cleaning up the dishes Deidara had left in the sink, he spared a glance towards the microwave. _16:34 huh_. He moved to look over his shoulder and to his love, who was once again muttering curses towards the television screen. Sasori was glad to see him energetic and more or less happy. A few weeks back, Deidara had been a bit disheartened to hear that their friends weren’t available to celebrate his birthday on the day itself. In the end, they choose to hold it the weekend after, but he knew Deidara would have much better preferred to have everyone around on his birthday.

While deep in his thoughts, Sasori suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. He turned around to look at the deep blue eyes of his husband. “How did it go?” he asked and wiped his hands on the kitchen towel before wrapping his hands around Deidara’s slim waist.

“We lost in the end,” Deidara responded, looking disappointed at first but then grinned. “but it’s fine, I won all the matches before that, un.”

“You are getting really good at that game, aren’t you,” Sasori said proudly as he brushed the hair covering Deidara’s left eye behind his ear, so he could properly admire the ocean blue orbs.

“So, what’s the plan today, Danna?” Deidara asked and leaned in closer to Sasori, linking his hands together behind Sasori’s head.

“I’ve booked a table at one of the best restaurants in town for 6pm,” Sasori replied and closed the little distance that was left between himself and the man before him. Deidara hummed and smirked before leaning in to lock their lips together. Sasori gladly responded to the act of love, letting Deidara push his tongue through his parted lips. Deidara’s slight smirk remained as he fought for dominance by lightly sucking and biting on the other’s lips. Sasori quickly caught up with Deidara’s act and he was having none of it.

In a swift motion he picked Deidara up and turned to settle him on the kitchen counter. Never once breaking the breath-taking kiss between them. Sasori put his hands on Deidara’s back to support him as he pushed his way into the warm cavity, their teeth clashing, making sure that the younger male fell into his submission. Deidara let out a muffled giggle and wrapped his legs around Sasori’s waist. A warm and fuzzy feeling rose within him as he started to feel lightheaded.

Not long after, Sasori had to pull away to regain his breath, taking time to admire his love’s flushed cheeks and moist slightly parted lips. Deidara’s fuzzy feeling only grew gazing into those warm brown eyes. He ran his hand through the red locks, finding himself admiring colour once again. He had been feeling down about the lack of their friends on his birthday as Sasori had suspected, but now he was feeling content as long as he had his husband to celebrate with. Coming down from their high, they merely admired each other’s features before one of them spoke up.

“Which restaurant did you book with, un?” Deidara asked suddenly.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Sasori replied with a smirk. In response, Deidara merely pouted before jumping down from the countertop. “Until then, what does the birthday _brat_ want to do?”

Deidara frowned upon hearing his old nickname. “Brat _huh_ … Well then, _old geezer_ , I would like to play another round of conquest, un,” he said slyly and lightly patted his lover’s cheek before going back to the living room. He seated himself down onto the soft and comfortable cushions before picking up the controller. Since he had not properly turned off the console, it didn’t take long before he was back in the game queue. Shortly after, Sasori sat himself next to Deidara, carrying a face of concern.

“Deidara,” he started and seated himself to face the mentioned male. “Have you been out of the house today?”

“Hm?” Deidara replied, turning his head to face his husband. “No, I planned to but I lost track of time, un.”

Sasori narrowed his eyes. “For just how many hours have you been playing today?”

“Uhm,” Deidara said nervously, trying his best to avoid Sasori’s glare. “After Hidan left, so around four hours, un.”

“Deidara…” Sasori pressed his lips together. Deidara put the controller down before putting his hands up in defence.

“Don’t worry, Danna,” he said and laughed nervously. “Let’s go on a walk before we head to town, un.”

Sasori’s face slowly softened, and he let out a relieved sigh. The past month, Deidara had been spending more and more time inside, especially with his newly discovered game. Just about every day Sasori came home, he found his love in front of the television screen. Deidara himself knew that all the time inside had already taken its toll on his health, and that’s why in the end he stopped arguing with Sasori whenever he was scolded for all the time he’d spent with the game. At this point, he knew it was better to listen to his husband’s concern before it turned into any heated argument.

“We’ll just go on a short one around the neighbourhood, okay?” Sasori said and pushed himself up from the couch before reaching out his hand out for Deidara to take. After taking the hand presented to him, Deidara let Sasori lead him to the hallway. Deidara put on his shoes before grabbing for his coat. After they both were dressed appropriately for the cloudy afternoon, Deidara linked his hand with Sasori’s and together they went out the door.

::

Around half an hour later, the duo returned through the front door.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was so fucking cold, un,” Deidara whined as he kicked shoes off before stepping onto the wooden flooring.

“It wasn’t windy when I got home from work,” Sasori said in defence and took off his own shoes and placing them and Deidara’s scattered ones neatly on the shoe rack. Before he followed Deidara into the living room, he made sure to catch the time from the watch they had hanging in the hallway. _Quarter past five…_

In the living room, he found Deidara already wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. Sasori chuckled. “Don’t get too comfortable, love. We have to start getting ready in 10 min.”

Deidara let out a small whimper as he buried himself further under the blanket. “I’m still cold, un.”

“And?” Sasori said as he leaned over the buried figure of his husband from the back of the couch.

“Come and warm me, un.”

“What’s that?”

Deidara peaked out from the top of the blanket. “Please, un.”

“Hm,” Sasori hummed in thought before smirking slyly. “I think I better go and do the dishes.”

“Danna,” Deidara hissed and grabbed Sasori’s arm before he could turn to walk towards the kitchen. Sitting up slightly, he lightly pulled on the arm so he could land his lips on Sasori’s, who gladly responded to the sudden act by climbing over the back of the couch to position himself on top Deidara.

_It works every time._ Deidara thought as he tangled his hands in the red locks, deepening the kiss. As Sasori slid his tongue along his own, he felt his whole body warm up from the excitement. Deidara let out a small moan when Sasori pulled away and moved to kiss his cheek, working his way from there and down his exposed neck. Sasori stopped halfway down and started lightly nibbling on the soft skin. Deidara almost unconsciously leaned his head to the side, giving more access for the Sasori to work his magic. As Sasori proceeded with kissing down his neck, Deidara’s level of arousal grew to the point where his underwear was getting slightly tight.

“Danna…” Deidara moaned when Sasori moved to nibble on his ear.

“Hm,” Sasori hummed, his breathing on his ear sending shivers down Deidara’s spine.

“Can we…” Deidara started, as he brought his hands down to feel after his husband’s slight erection. Sasori knew where he wanted to go with this, and shook his head.

“We don’t have time, Deidara,” Sasori said reluctantly after turning to face Deidara, who’s eyes were full of lust and longing for him. All Sasori really wanted was to stay right there and reexplore the blonde’s numerous weak spots, but the waiting list at the restaurant he had picked out was immensely long and he did not really want to waste the miraculous spot he had managed to grasp. Brushing the excess blonde hair out of Deidara’s eyes, he continued, “I promise I will make it up to you later today.”

Deidara sighed in defeat. “Fine… un.”

Sasori climbed of Deidara and smiled apologetically. “I’ll go and get ready first. You might want some time to wait for your small _problem_ to go down,” he said and chuckled, before heading in the direction of the bedroom.

Slightly upset, Deidara turned to his side and wrapped the blanket around him again, waiting for his erection to go down.

::

“Deidara!” Sasori called down the hallway, checking the time again on the watch attached his left wrist. He had changed into a white shirt, where he kept the two upper buttons undone, and black slacks together with blazer in the same colour. “We risk being late if we don’t leave soon.”

“Hold on!” an annoyed voice called from the bathroom.

_When he knows how much I hate waiting._ Sasori thought and sighed. A couple of minutes later, Deidara emerged from the bathroom. He wore a light grey suit on the more casual side, he as well had a white shirt with it, but compared to Sasori, he had it buttoned all the way up.

“How do I look, un?” Deidara said as he turned around, carrying a proud smile. Instead of the usual high ponytail he would wear out, he had gathered the front half of his hair and tied it together in at the back of his head.

“You look beautiful,” Sasori said, letting his previous annoyance fade away. Deidara grinned before giving him a peak on the lips. “Ready to leave?”

Deidara nodded and reached for his shoes. After they both had got their shoes and jackets on, they headed out and into the car, setting off in the direction of the city centre.

::

They reached the restaurant at around five to 6pm. Outside there was a long line of people waiting for a table to open up. Sasori led Deidara past the line and to the entrance. The path was decorated with candles all the way up to the door. It wasn’t before they entered the restaurant reception, it hit Deidara which restaurant his husband had booked with.

_Danna…_ Deidara thought. Sasori had managed to get a table at one of the, if not the best, restaurant in town. He looked at his husband as he was talking to one of the staff to confirm their booking. _This place usually has a two month long waiting list…_

“Your table is this way, sir,” the staff member said and gestured to the door behind him.

Sasori turned to Deidara, and smiled before holding his hand out for the him to take. “Come.”

Deidara took his hand and grinned back. They gained a scowl from the staff member, but brushed it off as they opened the door leading to the dinner hall. The first thing that caught Deidara’s eyes was the white flowers hanging from the roofing. In the end of the room there was a lit fireplace, decorated with the same flowers as the roof. On each side of the fireplace, there was a mirror, which made the room appear a lot bigger. The staff member led them to an empty table to the left of the dining hall, a few tables away from the fireplace.

“Here is your table,” they said and gestured for them to sit. Sasori went ahead and pulled out one of the chairs for Deidara to sit down on. Deidara chuckled at the sweet gesture and muttered a sweet thanks before sitting down. “A waiter will be here shortly with the menu.”

“Danna, I can’t believe you managed to get a table here, un,” Deidara said after the staff had left them.

“A colleague knows the chef so when I mentioned that I was planning to take you there, he said he could get us a table on the day,” Sasori said and smiled sarcastically before adding. “The least he could do to make up for that annoying clanking I have to listen to every day.”

Deidara chuckled. “That thing is still at the office, un?”

“Unfortunately yes—” Sasori said, before he was interrupted as a waiter stopped by their table, menus in hand. He handed the pair one menu each before he started listing the specials.

“Today’s special is honey garlic salmon served with a fresh salat. We also have crème brûlée for dessert today. I will be back shortly to take your orders,” the waiter said before bowing and leaving the pair to decide.

Opening the menu, Deidara almost had a heart attack when he laid his eyes on the pricing. He couldn’t spot a single main dish that fell into the category of ‘reasonable pricing’. “Danna,” he started, looking worryingly at Sasori.

“Don’t worry, Deidara,” Sasori said reassuringly before the blonde could express his worry. “I saved up for this day, so you can order whatever you’d like, okay?”

Deidara scowled before mumbling a reluctant “ _okay_ ” and went back to looking through the menu. After a few minutes, the waiter returned to take their orders. Sasori insisted on a three-course meal for them both, so Deidara had to pick an appetiser and a dessert on the spot. When the waiter had taken their orders and left with the menus, Sasori pulled out a white gift bag decorated with dots of every colour of the rainbow and put on the table.

“I know you said I didn’t have to, but I took the liberty to buy you something anyway,” Sasori said and smiled. Deidara just blinked a few times before smiling back.

“I was wondering what that suspicious bag in the car was,” Deidara said and chuckled before lowering his voice to a whisper. “So, you didn’t plan to take over the restaurant, un?”

Sasori let out a small laugh before shushing him. “Next time, okay?” he said and winked. “Open it.”

Deidara took a hold of the bag and placed it on his lap before peeking into it. After pushing away the gift tissue paper, he saw a wrapped present at the bottom. He carefully grabbed it and eyed the delicate wrapping. The paper was illustrated with white doves and lavenders, and topped with a red ribbon. Deidara tried his best to carefully untangle the ribbon and undo the taping on the wrapping paper, so he could keep it for later. When he had managed to get the wrapping off, he was shocked when he held a delicate book in his hands.

“How… Where… You remembered, un?” Deidara stuttered and looked at Sasori in disbelief. In his hand, he held a black book decorated with yellow stars and an illustration of two adults and two children. In the midst of the stars, the title “ _Mary Poppins_ ” was written in the same yellow colour as the stars.

“Of course,” Sasori said proudly. “I know how much love that story, so after looking all over the internet and in every antique store, I found the original first edition.”

Deidara looked as if he was about to cry, and took a hold of Sasori’s hand to pull him in for a kiss. “Thank you so much, Danna, un,” he said after they pulled away.

Sasori squeezed Deidara’s hand. “Anything for you my love.”

Soon after, the same waiter returned with their drinks, and then shortly after, the appetisers, and the couple toasted to finally begin their magical evening.

::

Halfway through the dessert, Deidara started to enter a certain mood. The two of them had enjoyed a delicious grilled scampi and scallops for appetisers, and they had both ordered the honey garlic salmon as the main course. Sasori had ordered a crème brûlée for dessert, while Deidara had settled with a chocolate mousse. As Deidara took another spoon of the sweet chocolate, he made sure to lock his eyes with Sasori before he brought the spoon to his mouth, taking his time swirling his tongue along the metal to get all the mousse and slowly taking the spoon out. Sasori couldn’t help but to notice the hint of lust that shone in his husband’s eyes, and the occasional leg that brushed against his own.

“What is it, _Danna_ ,” Deidara said as he took another bite of the mousse, repeating the previous way of devouring the sweet dessert.

“Deidara,” Sasori breathed out heavily. He imagined Deidara licking his cock the same way. _Damn it, he knows just what buttons to press._ After Deidara had his third spoon, Sasori couldn’t take it anymore, and he called for the waiter to bring the check to their table. “Finish the mousse, we are leaving.”

Deidara happily obliged, and after a few minutes the bowl was empty despite him being more or less full from the previous dishes. When he had finished his dessert, the waiter had been by their table with the check and the pair of them was now just waiting for the them to return with Sasori’s card. Deidara took another sip of his champagne, which he had already had at least five glasses of. He could tell he should have stopped after the third or fourth glass, as he was starting to feel dizzy after emptying the last droplets of his last glass.

Sasori was tapping his index finger on top of the receipt, occasionally looking towards the entrance for the waiter. In an attempt to ease the redhead, Deidara lightly brushed his leg against the Sasori’s to gain his attention and smiled reassuringly. Sasori had always been known for being impatient, and after so many years together, Deidara knew how to distract him.

“Sasori, thank you so much for tonight, un,” he said and laid his hand on top of Sasori’s, making the tapping halt. Sasori turned his attention to Deidara, and couldn’t help to notice the slight redness on the other’s cheeks.

“I think you’ve had one or two glasses too much, Deidara,” Sasori said and chuckled.

“I’m fine,” Deidara replied and waved his hand to brush the claim off. “I’m just excited for the dessert, un.”

Sasori blinked a few times before he understood what Deidara meant, and when he did, he couldn’t help but to chuckle before he smirked. “That’s my line.”

Shortly after, the waiter came back with Sasori’s card and the duo was free to leave. Sasori got up from his chair first, grabbing the gift bag with the present and wrapping inside with him. He turned to aid Deidara who he knew would have a hard time regaining his balance. With his help Deidara managed to get up and going without getting too many glares from the other guests. Together they walked out of the restaurant towards where they had parked the car.

::

Sasori pulled the car into their small driveway, and as he did so he noticed that Deidara had forgotten to turn off the light in the bathroom before they left. Sighing, he turned to look at the half-awake blonde next to him. Naturally, after all the alcohol Deidara had consumed he managed to get somewhat drowsy on their way back. _Hmm, I'll help him wake up._ Sasori thought as he exited the car and went around to open the door for his tipsy husband.

When a drowsy Deidara had followed Sasori through the front door and was about to start taking of his shoes and coat, before he was pushed against the newly closed door. Sasori smirked as he ran his hands up Deidara's waist to his shoulders, brushing the coat off him as he ran his hands down his arms. As the coat fell onto the floor, Sasori grabbed his love's hands and held them against the door as he leaned in to kiss his slightly taken aback husband.

However, Deidara quickly caught up and responded eagerly to the kiss. A pleasant warmth spread through his body as Sasori brushed his tongue against his own, exploring every inch of the muscle. Deidara’s drowsiness gradually faded as his whole body woke up in response to Sasori’s movements. He let out a small moan from the way Sasori’s tongue was pressed against his own. Even after so many years together, neither of them could never get tired of the taste of the each other.

As Sasori slowly pulled away from the kiss, making sure to lightly nibble on Deidara’s lips before retreating, he let go of his hold on Deidara’s hands so he could caress his flushed cheeks. “I hope you didn’t mind me taking the first bite of the dessert,” Sasori said, admiring how Deidara’s flush only deepened after his cheesy line.

Deidara shook this head, and wrapped his hands around Sasori’s neck. “I hope it wasn’t too sweet for you, un.”

Sasori chuckled and kissed Deidara’s cheek. “It was perfect,” he said and proceeded to kiss his way from the cheek down the neck to the collarbone. Deidara’s body once again responded to the act of love by leaning his head in the opposite direction. Sasori stopped over an almost faded hickey he had made a couple days ago and proceeded to suck on the same spot.

“Ahh,” Deidara moaned and tangled his fingers in Sasori’s red locks. His pulse was racing as his husband ran his tongue over the renewed hickey he had just made. Suddenly, Sasori pressed his knee against Deidara’s growing bulge, making his breath cut short.

As Sasori released his lips from the Deidara’s neck, he admired the new mark before chuckling. “Have to make sure all the dust bunnies know that you are mine.”

“I’m sure they already know by now, un,” Deidara said and laughed.

“Well, they have been in the house for a good month now,” Sasori teased.

“Shut up, un,” Deidara said playfully and took a hold of Sasori shoulders before the turned them around so Sasori was the one against the door. He pressed his body closer to the other before capturing his confused husband’s lips in another kiss. This time, Deidara took his time lightly biting on his lips, sucking hard on the soft skin before he slipped his tongue in between the parted lips. As Sasori pressed his tongue against his, Deidara’s hand travelled down the refined stomach to the throbbing bulge that was pressing against Deidara’s own. He stroked the erection through the smooth fabric, getting a deep groan from Sasori. Breaking the kiss between them, Deidara moved downwards, not breaking the eye contact as he slid down to his knees so he was face to crotch.

“Deidara,” Sasori muttered and groaned as said male unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. He brushed the long blonde fringe behind Deidara’s ear so he could have a full view to what his husband was about to do.

Deidara smirked as he slightly pulled down the front the Sasori’s boxers, exposing the semi-hard cock to the slight chill air. He felt a hand settle on top of this head as he ran his tongue on tip, circling on the sensitive skin before he took the length into his mouth. Sasori’s grip on his blonde locks tightened slightly as Deidara took his cock all the way in, and sucking hard as he pulled back.

“Wow, _Danna_ , you are already so hard after just that, un,” Deidara teased before he licked his way along the shaft back to the tip. Before Sasori could defend himself, Deidara wrapped his lips around his cock again and bobbed his head up and down. His own pants was getting more and more uncomfortable, but he brushed that away as he focused on pleasuring his husband. As Sasori’s groans got deeper, Deidara pulled away before Sasori reached his release, to catch his breath.

The moment Deidara pulled away, Sasori pulled him up to catch him in a chase kiss. “Come, let’s go to be bedroom,” he said after breaking the kiss.

When they passed the open entrance to the living room, Deidara stopped. “Hold on,” he said and went to the fecth present that was still lying on the coffee table. “ _When the opportunity strikes huh…_ ”

“What is it, Deidara,” Sasori said, obviously impatient.

“I think I have an idea what this could be, un,” Deidara said as he approached his husband.

“Huh?”

“It’s just one way to find out, un,” Deidara said before he took a hold of Sasori’s hand, dragging him to the bedroom.

Throwing himself onto the soft mattress, with Sasori settling down beside him, he started to unwrap the present. When he had removed the colourful wrapping, he was speechless as a black packaging was revealed before him. Looking closer, on the front there was a lower body picture of a woman wearing some kind of handcuffs on both her ankles and wrists, which was all connected in a middle in an X formation.

“So _this_ is what he bought,” Sasori said and chuckled. “That Hidan.”

“What is it, un?” Deidara asked, completely oblivious on what he was holding in his hand.

“It’s a hogtie,” Sasori said and took the product from his confused husband. Using his nail, he took the seal off and opened the packaging. He reached into the box and pulled out a set of velvet ribbons attached to four handcuffs of the same material, all tied together in the middle with a small metal ring.

Deidara continued to examine the product, personally finding it impossible to understand how it worked and the general purpose of it. The two of them hadn’t explored much within BDSM so it was only natural for him to be this oblivious.

Sasori caught this and chuckled before climbing on top of him. “How about I demonstrate how it works?” he said as he took off his blazer and threw it on the floor.

Deidara was feeling a bit insecure at first, but he was feeling too horny that he nodded before wriggling out of his own blazer. When he managed to get it off and pushing it out of the way, he moved to grab the hem of Sasori’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. While their tongues were once again reunited, Sasori undid the buttons on Deidara’s shirt, while the blonde was doing the same. As soon as Sasori undid the last button, he ran his hands over the pale skin, Deidara arching into the touch. Finised with his own task, Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori’s hips such that their crotches rubbed together. The sensation of feeling the other’s erections sent sparks through both their bodies.

“Sasori— ah,” Deidara moaned as the mentioned male ran his hands over his nipples. In the midst of his ecstasy, he managed to mutter. “I need you, un.”

Sasori stopped to take in the blonde’s words, gazing into his cloudy blue eyes before he took of his white shirt. “Turn over.”

Deidara happily obliged and turned to lie on his stomach, he winced slightly from the sudden pressure on his erection, but quickly forgot about it when Sasori ran his hands down his back, pulling off the white shirt and tossed it with the other clothes on the floor. Shortly after he proceeded with pulling the pants off, trying his best to be gentle despite his eagerness. He wriggled out of his own pair that was already hanging loosely on him before he kissed his way down Deidara’s back. He couldn’t help but to smirk at all the lovely sounds he managed to get from his love as he lightly nibbled and sucked at a spot behind his shoulder.

“Danna,” Deidara whined and turned to look at the Sasori. “Stop teasing, un.”

“I wanted to enjoy the access before I tied you up,” Sasori said and retreated to pick up the toy that had been tossed to the side. He attached each handcuff to the Deidara’s wrists before moving to the feet. It was slightly harder to tie them after the he had done the wrists, but he managed to get the two remaining cuffs on each foot. When he was done, Sasori stopped to admire his work. Deidara was already wriggling about, and seeing him tied like that woke up an arousal he had never before experienced.

“I—” Deidara began, feeling slightly embarrassed thinking about the situation he was in, but it was also turning him even more on. “I want you inside me.”

“Gladly,” Sasori replied to the plea and pushed Deidara’s legs apart enough for him to prepare the other. He grabbed a bottle of lube in one of the nightstands and poured a small amount on three of his fingers. Usually he would have Deidara suck the digits, but seeing how needy he was, or both of them was, he decided to use the lube right away instead. He lightly coated the entrance before he pushed the index finger inside the warmth. Deidara twitched a little of the coldness from the lube, but as Sasori added another finger he got used to it.

After adding a third finger, he began searching for Deidara’s sweet spot. A few thrusts in and out later, he noticed that Deidara started to wriggle more.

“Ahh,” he moaned when Sasori had located his target. “I’m ready, Danna… please.”

Sasori took the fingers out before he reached out for the lube again and poured a generous amount on his hard cock. He struggled to find a good position with the way Deidara was lying, but in the end, he managed to position himself to at Deidara’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed his way in and Deidara quietly moaned as he felt himself being stretched. He tried to lift his ass a bit to make it easier for Sasori to move, but found it hard to move in the restraints. When Sasori had pushed his cock all the way in, he paused to look at his love’s face for any signs of discomfort. When he saw his flushed face, and heavy breathing from his slightly parted lips, Sasori did not hesitate to pull out before thrusting back in. As he did so, Deidara jolted and let out a breathy moan. After doing this a couple of times, while missing his love’s sweet spot on purpose and getting complains from this, he surprised Deidara when he hit the spot in the next thrust.

“Danna,” Deidara screamed as the mentioned male hit his spot over and over again. He felt like he saw stars in the midst of the ecstasy, and the urge to grip something for support grew stronger. However, this was impossible in the restraints and he couldn’t help but to trash around in response to the pressure. “I— ahh. I want to feel _all_ of you.”

Sasori paused for a moment, slightly confused.

“I want to touch you, un,” Deidara said and looked pleadingly at Sasori. He was itching to wrap his arms around Sasori’s neck while he fucked him senseless. Sure, the restraint aroused him, not as much as it did to Sasori, but he wanted to be touched as well. Sasori quickly caught up with what he meant and pulled out of him to release the handcuffs.

When the hogtie was undone, Deidara wasted no time to settle himself on the Sasori with his legs wrapped around Sasori’s hips and his cock fully inside him again. Sasori caught Deidara in a kiss as he held onto his hips, lifting him up by the ass before pushing him back down. Deidara moaned into the wet kiss and started to move on his own. The small room was filled with sounds of grunts and panting as Sasori kept thrusting into his husband. Deidara’s nails dug into Sasori’s back and his hold tightened when Sasori finally hit his sweet spot again. He hit it again and again, and Deidara held himself closer to Sasori as he used his free hand to pump Deidara’s twitching cock in rhythm with his own trusts. It did not take long until the waves of pleasure became too much and Deidara finally released almost screaming Sasori’s name. This call was enough for Sasori to push the blonde down on his cock one last time, releasing himself inside his love.

After Sasori had cleaned them both with a clean towel from the bathroom, they crawled underneath the bedcovers. Deidara snuggling close to his husband.

“Thank you for today, Danna, un,” he said sleepily, and reached up to give Sasori a small kiss on the cheek.

“Happy birthday, love,” Sasori replied and wrapped his hands closer around Deidara. Shortly after, they both fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
